1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head restraint supporting structure that is provided in a seat member installed in a vehicle for the purpose of protecting occupants at the time of collision.
2. Related Background Art
In a seat back of a seat installed in a vehicle, a head restraint is provided to protect a neck and head of occupants. As a supporting structure for the head restraint, there is conventionally the one disclosed in Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-102444. As shown in FIG. 7, this head restraint supporting structure 30 has brackets 33 secured to a frame 32 inside a seat back 31. Insertion of stays 35 into the brackets 33 makes the seat back 31 to support the head restraint 34. Generally, such a bracket is formed by joining two end portions of a plate material by welding or the like after bending or rolling up the plate material. And a face with a junction (seam) between the two end portions formed thereon is joined to a seat back frame by welding or the like.